vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Evanioidea
}} Evanioidea (Эваниоидные наездники) - это надсемейство подотряда Стебельчатобрюхие отряда Перепончатокрылые насекомые Hymenoptera, включающее мельчайших представителей всего класса насекомые. Включает около 1100 описанных видов, распространенных по всему миру, включая около 100 вымерших видов. Большинство видов мелкие (от 2 до 7 мм). Хотя это надсемейство считалось искусственным (например, Gauld & Bolton 1996), молекулярные данные подтвердили его монофилию (Dowton et al. 1997). Все члены Evanioidea имеют необычное прикрепление брюшка высоко на проподеуме грудки. Биология Evaniidae - эндопаразиты тараканов ((Dyctioptera: Blattaria), таких как Periplaneta, Blatta, Ectobius, Loboptera и др. Самки наездников отладывают свои яйца в оотеку тараканов. Семейство Gasteruptiidae паразитирует на пчелах и осах. Aulacidae - эндопаразиты пилильщиков (Xiphydriidae) и жуков (Cerambycidae и Buprestidae). Классификация Выделяют 3 современных семейства. Ранее это надсемейство сближали или даже включали в состав других групп наездников: Ichneumonoidea, Stephanidae, Monomachidae, Braconidae: Cenocoeliinae, Pelecinidae, Trigonalyidae, Megalyridae, и Roproniidae (Kieffer 1912, Bradley 1908). Семейства *Aulacidae - 300 видов **Aulacus (83) **Panaulix (2) **Pristaulacus (174) **Vectevania (1) *Evaniidae - 20 родов (и ещё более 10 ископаемых), 550 видов **Brachygaster (20) **Evania (138) **Hyptia (64) **Semaeomyia (38) **Zeuxevania (9) *Gasteruptiidae - 500 видов (паразиты пчел и ос) **подсемейство Gasteruptiinae ***Gasteruption (400 видов) ***Plutofoenus Kieffer (revalidated) (Южная Америка, юг) ***Spinolafoenus Macedo, 2009 (Чили)http://www.mapress.com/zootaxa/2009/f/z02075p032f.pdf ***Trilobitofoenus Macedo, 2009 (Центральная и Южная Америка) **подсемейство Hyptiogastrinae ***Hyptiogaster ***Pseudofoenus Литература *Basibuyuk, H.H., Rasnitsyn, A.P., Fitton, M.G. & Quicke, D.L.J. (2002). The limits of the family Evaniidae (Insecta: Hymenoptera) and a new genus from Lebanese amber. Ins. Syst. Evol. 33: 23-34 *Bradley, J.C. (1908). The Evaniidae ensign-flies, an archaic family of Hymenoptera. Trans. Am. Entomol. Soc. 34: 101-194 *Carlson, R. W. 1979. Superfamily Evanioidea. pp. 1109-1118. In Krombein, K. V., Hurd, P. D., Smith, D. R., and Burks, B. D. (Eds.), Catalog of Hymenoptera in America North of Mexico. Vol. 1. Symphyta and Apocrita (Parasitica). (Smithsonian Institution Press: Washington, DC). *Crosskey, R. W. 1962. The classification of the Gasteruptiidae (Hymenoptera). Transactions of the Royal Entomological Society, London 114, 377-402. *Deans, A.R. (2005). Annotated catalog of the world's ensign wasp species (Hymenoptera: Evaniidae). Cont. Amer. Ent. Inst. 34: 1-165 *Deans, A.R. & Huben, M. (2003). Annotated key to the ensign wasp (Hymenoptera: Evaniidae) genera of the world, with descriptions of three new genera. Proc. Entomol. Soc. Wash. 105: 859-875 *Dowton, M., Austin, A.D., Dillon, N. & Bartowsky, E. (1997). Molecular phylogeny of the apocritan wasps: the Proctotrupomorpha and Evaniomorpha. Syst. Entomol. 22: 245-255 *Gauld, I. & Bolton, B. (eds) (1996). The Hymenoptera. Oxford : Oxford University Press 2nd Edn 332 pp. *Jennings, J. T. and Austin, A. D., 2004. Biology and host relationships of aulacid and gasteruptiid wasps (Hymenoptera: Evanioidea): a review. pp. 187-215. In Rajmohana, K., Sudheer, K., Girish Kumar, P., & Santhosh, S. (Eds.) Perspectives on Biosystematics and Biodiversity. University of Calicut, Kerala, India. *Jennings, J. T. and A. D. Austin. 2002. Systematics and distribution of world hyptiogastrine wasps (Hymenoptera: Gasteruptiidae). Invertebrate Systematics 16: 735-811. *Jennings, J. T. and Austin, A. D. 2000. Higher-level phylogeny of the Aulacidae and Gasteruptiidae (Hymenoptera: Evanioidea). pp. 154-164. In Austin, A. D. & M. Dowton (Eds) The Hymenoptera: Evolution, Biodiversity and Biological Control. CSIRO Publishing, Melbourne. *Kieffer, J. J. 1912. Evaniidae. Das Tierreich 30, 1-431. *Mason, W. R. M. 1993. Superfamilies Evanioidea, Stephanoidea, Megalyroidea, and Trigonalyoidea. Chapter 11, pp. 510-520 In: Goulet, H. and J. T. Huber, eds. Hymenoptera of the World: An identification guide to families. Research Branch, Agriculture Canada, Publication 1894/E. 668 pp. *Pasteels, J. J. 1957. Revision du genre Gasteruption (Hymenoptera, Evanoidea, Gasteruptionidae). Espèces australiennes. Memoires Institut Royal des Sciences Naturelles de Belgique 56, 1-125. *Smith, D. R. 2001. World catalog of the family Aulacidae (Hymenoptera). Contributions on Entomology, International 4, 263-319. Ссылки *Сайт evanioidea.info *www.tolweb.org *Evanioidea *Фауна Evanioidea Австралии Категория:Перепончатокрылые Категория:Наездники